Love At First Sight (Phan)
by meowimhannah
Summary: Dan meets Phil at a photo shoot, and immediately falls in love (phan fluff!)


**Love At First Sight**

Dan anxiously walked down what seemed like a never-ending corridor, camera bag in one hand, a tripod in the other, and pass card around his neck. His nerves were spiraling out of control, this was his first ever job in his new career and he was determined to not mess it up.  
Dan finally got to the room he had been searching for, it was a well-lit studio with people rushing around carrying various items and preparing the set.  
"Ah, Daniel, you're here!" A man in his twenties approached him with his hand out for Dan to shake, once Dan had placed his tripod down.  
"Hi, I'm not late am I, err?"  
"My name's Jack, and no you're just in time. We're just waiting for our model."  
Just as he had finished speaking, a ebony-haired man with bright blue eyes arrived on set.  
Dan thought to himself, _he was beautiful_.

"Here he is!" Jack announced, flashing a grin at the boy.  
Dan smiled, "Should I set my tripod up then?"  
"No need, we just need your camera."  
Dan nodded, and went over to the tripod and carefully placing his camera on it.

"So you must be Dan Howell?" The model spoke, his voice soft and calm, his eyes locked on Dan's.  
"Y-yeah. And you are..?"  
"Phil, Phil Lester. I'm guessing you're the photographer," Phil nodded towards the camera.  
"Yes, although I'm kinda new to all this," Dan told him, he half-smiled at the other.  
Phil winked at him, "Well, I think you're already doing a great job."  
Dan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, moving his glance to the ground.  
"Philip! We need you on set!" A man shouted over to him. Phil smiled at me before walking back to the set.  
"Daniel, you can start when you're ready."

A few hours later, when the photo shoot had finished, Dan switched his camera off and moved it off the tripod. The lights went back to full brightness, and everyone was already moving various items off set. Phil smiled over at Dan as he walked over,  
"That was your first time in photography? You were brilliant!" Phil commented, his smile remained plastered on his face.  
"Th-thanks, you were great too."  
"I know, I'm a natural," Phil winked before laughing, Dan laughed nervously along with him. He was too over-whelmed by Phil to notice what he was saying, he felt a wave of nervousness wash over him.  
Phil was beautiful. With his beautiful blue eyes, beautiful hair, smile, laugh, and voice.  
He started to feel a bit weird, he'd never felt so strongly for someone after knowing them for a few hours. He wasn't the one for the whole 'love at first sight' thing, but boy, this man was gorgeous.

"Are you alright, Dan?" Phil interrupted him from his thoughts, Dan shook his head and shot a smile at Phil.  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine!"  
"You sure? You were staring right at me."  
"I'm fine, I just-"  
"That's a wrap guys, see you next week!" Jack announced, giving everyone a 'thumbs up'.  
Phil smiled awkwardly at Dan, "well, I guess I'm off…see you next week?"  
"Yeah, see you then."

Phil walked off, his head down. He felt sad, he thought that Dan would have been a friend that actually liked him. That he could talk to. All his other friends were either out partying or too busy to want to speak to him.

Dan watched Phil leave, he internally kicked himself. He was about to bring up the courage to maybe ask Phil out, even though it probably might be a little weird. But there was some sort of 'thing' between them, even though they barely knew each other.  
He would just have to wait until the next photo shoot.

The day of the next photo shoot had finally arrived, and Dan couldn't be more happier to finally get to see Phil again.  
He was busy setting up his camera on the tripod, when he felt a figure behind him.  
"Hey, it's nice to see you again."  
"You too," Dan blushed slightly at how close he was to the other boy.  
He winked yet again, before heading off to the dressing room. Dan's face resembled a tomato as he continued to adjust his camera. He prayed the colour would turn down before they were due to start, how would he explain it to his co-workers? _Oh yeah, I think Phil's beautiful and every time he's near I get this uncontrollable amount of butterflies and I can't stop my face from turning scarlet._  
Yeah, that would _definitely_ go down well.

"Daniel, are you feeling alright?" Jack's voice sounded, breaking his trail of thought.  
"I'm fine, sorry, I was miles away." Dan replied, shooting him a smile. Jack nodded, and threw a thumbs up in the direction of the guys who were sorting out the lighting. It seemed to be one of Jack's characteristics, always shooting a thumbs up or nod in people's directions.  
"Philip, we're ready!"  
Out walked Phil in a smart suit and polished shoes, his fringe pushed back a little, and his bright blue eyes glistened in the light. He stood still in the middle of the set and placed his hands in his pockets, ready to be told instructions.

The photo shoot came to an end after the last photo was taken,  
"Great job everyone! That's it for now!" Jack announced to everyone before waving and walking towards the studio, followed by a few others leaving Dan and Phil alone in the studio.  
"So this is the last photo shoot," Phil broke the silence, shoving his hands back into the pockets of his trousers.  
"Yeah," Dan sighed before removing his camera from his tripod.  
"Listen, I don't usually do this, but I like you. A lot. I haven't managed to get you out of my mind at all this week, and if you don't feel the same way then that's OK. But I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee sometime?" Phil asked, moving his hand to gently rub the back of his neck.  
"Yes, I'd like that, thank you."  
Phil smiled as he told Dan to wait there as he got his phone. Once he'd retrieved it, he handed it to Dan to put his number in.  
"I'll give you a call sometime, yes?" Phil placed his phone in his pocket, his eyes never moving away from Dan's.  
"Yeah, or a text or something."  
"OK, I'll see you then," Phil grinned at the other, before leaving the studio to the dressing room.  
Dan smiled widely, even though he knew Phil couldn't see him. His butterflies in his stomach were going crazy, yet he didn't care. Phil liked him. Correct that, Phil _liked_ him.  
Dan couldn't contain his excitement as he exited the studio, camera bag in one hand, and his tripod in the other. Not forgetting his pass card which was hung around his neck.

* * *

I'm posting my oneshots by themselves instead of in a big collection, I hope that's OK. :) Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it xoxo


End file.
